masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakmor Drack: Krogan Betrayal
By all accounts, William Spender is a difficult man. But there is reason to suspect that the Assistant Director of Colonial Affairs is actively working to undermine the krogan. Drack has asked you to investigate Spender's activities. Acquisition Speak to Drack after he joins Ryder's crew. Ask him about the Nexus uprising to learn about his belief that Spender was partly responsible for the event. Walkthrough Find Spender on the Nexus When you first return to the Nexus after obtaining Drack as a squad member, you can overhear a conversation between Spender and a salarian technician named Del Jasin. Spender berates the salarian for incompetence and making frivolous requests for parts to fix the air filtration system on the Nexus. After Spender leaves, Ryder can ask her if Spender is always such an abusive supervisor which she affirms. Del suggests that Ryder undermine Spender's reputation with the Nexus leadership in order to get him removed. Talk to Kesh about Spender Find Nakmor Kesh in her office. She will reveal that Spender has gained the favor of the Nexus leadership but she believes he might be communicating with the exiles. She suggests speaking with Tiran Kandros to obtain the proof of his betrayal. +50 XP is awarded after the conversation. Speak with Kandros Talk to Kandros and let him know you're investigating a possible link between Spender and the Nexus uprising. He'll note that there were some discrepancies but that there hasn't been time to dig deeper to find answers. He'll give Ryder access to the video archives. Review Nexus security footage Head to Operations to review the Security Footage. Unfortunately, the security footage is corrupted, and there isn't anything definitive about Spender's actions that prove he is guilty. Confront Spender about security footage Head to the navpoint to speak with Spender. Speaking to Spender, he denies any wrongdoing and warns Ryder off further investigation. At this point the mission is put on hold until Ryder can locate the planet mentioned in the security footage. Ryder is awarded +530 XP after the conversation. ON HOLD: Locate the planet mentioned in security footage After landing on Kadara, the next objective becomes active. Talk to SAM on the Tempest SAM has discovered more about Spender and gives a navpoint for further investigation. Investigate Spender's Kadara connection Head to the Sulfur Springs region on Kadara and head to the southwest. Anti-vehicle mines are detected when approaching the navpoint, causing SAM to suggest proceeding on foot. (Driving in the area with the ND1 Nomad will cause the mines to explode and result in mission failure). Defeat the exiles The outlaws realize the Pathfinder is coming and believes that Spender must have blabbed. The outlaws try to escape but a shuttle leaves without them. Defeat the remaining outlaws. Search the hideout for clues On a datapad is a message to Spender from someone named Aroane in the lower room. Evidently, Spender has been sneaking Nexus goods to the exiles. SAM concludes that the scrambler could explain the destroyed files on the Nexus' security system. You receive +29 AVP and +2% Kadara viability after this event. Inside the datapad room is a container and there is an Adapted Initiative Core Tech than can be scanned for +100 . In the upper room are two containers and a terminal with multiple entries. Search for a scrambler in Spender's room Head to the Nexus and break into Spender's room. Upon entering the room, SAM says he can't "see" part of the room. If you try to scan, SAM says that there is some interference, and that you must manually investigate. There are multiple datapads in the room. There is also a terminal with multiple entries in the room. There is an Initiative Fighter model ship on a shelf to the left of the door when entering that was declared missing from inventory six months ago. You can choose either to take it for yourself or bring it back to the Nexus inventory. The model must be collected before leaving the apartment or the model is lost. There are several audio logs in the room as well. The encrypted audio logs in the room reveal how Spender has been undermining the Nexus' activities. There are also supplies that were previously reported missing. The scrambler is behind the right side of the large monitor in the room. SAM can't analyze the scrambler, so Ryder decides to let a comms expert look at it. Talk to the Comms officer The Comms Officer is standing next to Foster Addison in Operations on the Nexus. During the conversation you can choose whether to be open or secretive with what Ryder knows. It's a scrambler for sure, and they are illegal, because they can hack through any security. Ryder asks the Comms Officer to get some solid evidence for who has been using it. He'll let the Pathfinder know when he has found something. You will be notified about a new email and the next objective becomes active. The email is about the follow-up mission and there is no need to read or acknowledge the email to continue this mission. Speak to Drack on the Tempest Head to the Tempest and speak to Drack. According to him, something important has been stolen from a krogan outpost. When the conversation is over, the mission completes, and the follow-up mission Nakmor Drack: A Future for our People starts automatically. Aftermath The Comms Officer will send an email regarding the scrambler during Nakmor Drack: A Future for our People. Rewards *+1330 XP *+73 AVP Trivia * Well before this mission is unlocked, Ryder can hear various Nexus personnel complaining about Spender in ambient dialogue. Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Tempest Category:Nexus Category:Kadara Category:Allies and Relationships